Bestia
by Giu Giu
Summary: La bestia es un ser sin sentimiento ni pensamiento que disfruta de matar por sangre y tortura hacia la victima ¿Acaso esto es la verdad? ¿A solo es la absurda versión de la humanidad? Hay veces que juzgamos sin conocer y solo algunos se dan cuenta que la bestia no es como aparentan. En este caso, Inuyasha "es" una bestia y Kagome es quien se dara cuenta de su verdadera esencia.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Sin rumbo_

No era una noche para salir, el servicio del clima dijo reiteradamente que la lluvia de esa noche provocaría que hasta un elefante pescara una bronquitis grave, pero ella estaba allí, inmersa en la soledad de la noche mientras se empapaba de agua del cielo esperando… ¿Pero que esperaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo estaba allí ¿Por qué? Tampoco lo sabía, es como si fueras una planta y te dejaran en un macetero sin función más que para adornar el ambiente.

-Ah…-Varias veces ya había suspirado de cansancio, claro está, tener que correr con tremendo vestido debe costar y más si eres capaz de recorrer tanta distancia, es una gran odisea.

¿Pero porque recorrer tanto y de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso no podía pedir un taxi o conducir? ¿Tampoco era capaz de ponerse un atuendo más cómodo? No creo que alguien quiera hacer tanto si huyes de una capilla dónde estabas a punto de casarte. ¿Por qué huía? Bueno...Kagome Higurashi, esta joven recién salida de la preparatoria con sus 18 años, por tradición de su familia y por exigencia de su padre debía casarse con Ichigo Tsukaski, un joven de un par de años mayor pero a por él cual Kagome solo sentía amistad y además tenía conocimiento de que Ichigo estaba sumergido en la bebida causando que tuviera tendencia a la violencia.

A pesar de todo y otros reclamos, el padre de Kagome y el Señor Higurashi, como se lo conoce normalmente, no respondió a los ruegos de su hija e incluso tuvo que empujarla al altar, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, en cuanto llegaron el sacerdote exclamo: _Sí alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle pare siempre_, Hojo, un viejo amigo de la muchacha, se presento como pretendiente de la joven y causo la distracción suficiente para que ella saliera de la ciudad con la poca ropa que acomodo, sin nada de dinero, hacía un mundo desconocido…

Kagome no sabía dónde ir, no podía volver, sería lo peor para la reputación de su familia, prefería pasar de incognito durante el tiempo que fuera necesario ¿Pero quién sería? ¿Qué historia inventaría a quien tuviera la amabilidad de tomar a una joven que luce un vestido de boda arruinado, maquillaje corrido y a apenas una mochila con recursos?

La lluvia empezaba a aumentar, Kagome se aferro más a su mochila y sollozaba en silencio. Tenía miedo, la oscuridad, los aullidos de lobos que aparecían más cercanos de lo normal, eran factores para que ella no se sintiera bien.

-Por favor…-Susurro alzando su vista el cielo, las nubes habían dejado un hueco para mostrar brevemente a la hermosa luna llena, luna favorita de la muchacha-Ayuda…

Nuevamente tapo su rostro con la mochila que estaba mezclada por la humedad de sus lágrimas y de las gotas del cielo. Un chiflete de frió llamo sus atención, unas luces se divisaban, parecía ser una gran camión de carga ¿Sería su salvación?

Kagome pensó en levantarse, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, solo espero a ver qué hacia quien estuviera conduciendo. Para su sorpresa, el cambión paro justo frente a ella, desvió su mirada y se dio cuenta que no era un camión de carga… ¡Era un circo! Claro estaba por los colores utilizados para la pintura.

-Circo Shikkon…-Pensó observando el gran cartel decorado con letras bizarras y colores fogosos.

De pronto le pareció escuchar una puerta abrirse y al segundo cerrarse, escucho unas pisadas fuertes y frente a ella apareció un señor de mediana edad, caballera solo sobre las orejas dejando una cabeza al descubierto junto a unas patillas marrones y gruesas.

Aquel hombre media un 1.60 aproximadamente, vestía con un traje extravagante, un moño verde, un esmoquin brilloso morado acompañado de pantalones brillantes azules. No se podían distinguir sus ojos, pero parecían ser pardos.

-Señorita… ¿Qué hace por estos lugares?-Aquel hombre miro con preocupación el estado de Kagome-¿Acaso perdió el rumbo?-Agrego mirando los alrededores.

Kagome se quebró en el momento y cayó de rodillas al piso, el hombre toco su hombro en señal de acompañamiento alzando su barbilla y diciendo con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Anda sin rumbo ¿Cierto?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza incorporándose del suelo, le brindo al hombre una sonrisa de agradecimiento y este se mostro contento.

-Soy Morgan Smith, el dueño de este circo-Comento señalando su caravana-No es común hallar a un dama es esta condiciones y por estos lugares…-Miro preocupado a Kagome-¿Acaso huye de algo?

-Matrimonio arreglado-Respondió Kagome sin mucho aliento-No quiero ser descortés, pero solo dígame Kagome.

-Entiendo Kagome, sé que no quieras revelar nada a un extraño como yo-Smith se mostro un tanto serio-Mira, te tengo una propuesta, es tu decisión aceptarla o no...-Suspiro tomando aire y empezó-Quizás no logremos compararnos con tu familia, pero te ofrezco mi circo para que empezar de cero, aquí somos muy unidos y confió en que te adaptaras a la vida de la caravana ¿Aceptas Kagome?-Finalizo con la pregunta.

Kagome miro detenidamente al señor y luego la caravana ¿Vivir en el circo? ¿Una chica hecha y derecha? Estaba claro que necesitaba empezar de cero pero… ¿Tan de cero? No tenía idea que lo que seria los supuestos "muy unidos compañeros" y apenas conoció a Morgan Smith, quien aparentaba ser buen hombre... ¿Tenía opción?

-Acepto Smith, acepto unirme a tu circo-Exclamo Kagome sin dar un respiro,ante esto,Morgan Smith sonrío muy satisfecho.

Sí la tenía Kagome ya había igual tomado una decisión, ¿Qué le depararía la vida en el circo?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: No estoy acostumbrada a escribir drama, pero me gustan los desafíos y decidí apostar a algo dramático pero romántico, igual no duden de que habrá algo de humor, no creo que sea capaz de dramatizar tanto, eso no es de mi esencia.

Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo lectores.

Saludos.


End file.
